cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Nestor Serrano
Nestor Serrano (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Bait (2000)'' [Agent Boyle]: Presumably killed by Doug Hutchison. *''Showtime (2002)'' [Ray]: Presumably killed in a shootout with thugs; Robert De Niro (and presumably Eddie Murphy) later observes his dead corpse. *''The Man (2005)'' [Manuel "Manny" Cortez]: Shot in the head and chest by Luke Goss whilst on the toilet, his body is later seen when Samuel L. Jackson discovers him. *''Act of Valor (2012)'' [Walter Ross]: Shot in the head and chest by Alex Veadov, Thomas Rosales Jr. or one of their assassins disguised as delivery men as Nestor answers the door as Roselyn Sanchez looks on in shock. *''Sniper: Legacy (Video, 2014)'' [Steffen]: Shot in the head by a remote-controlled high-powered sniper rifle when Doug Allen causes it to fire using an app on his smartphone. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Milagro (1999)'' [Ken Naciamento]: Plays a being brought to life by John Hawkes; he dies later in the episode when John commits suicide. *''24: Day 4: 4:00 p.m.-5:00 p.m. (2005)'' [Navi Araz]: Shot in the back by his son Jonathan Ahdout. *''Alias: A Clean Conscience (2005)'' [Thomas Raimes]: Dies (Off-Screen) from his wounds after being Shot by Vladimir Mashkov's Men and Then Carl Lumbly in a Deep Cover Operation to Prevent being Exposed as a CIA Agents. *''The Mentalist: Red Hot (2010)'' [Garth Drucker]: Killed in a Explosion caused by his Boss (Alon Aboutboul). *''Dexter: Surprise, Motherfucker! (2012)'' [Hector Estrada]: Stabbed in the chest with a knife by Michael C. Hall. *''Covert Affairs: Loving the Alien (2012)'' [Hector Serrano]: Killed by Richard Coyle who makes it look like an accident (I haven’t seen the entire episode but it’s confirmed he dies). *''Castle: Hunt (2013)'' [Gregory Volkov]: Killed in a Explosion Along with Branton Box, C.J. Dobbs and Many Other Mobsters by James Brolin. *''Hawaii Five-0: Alona Ke Khai I Ke Kahi (2014)'' [El Condor]: Falls to his death out of a helicopter (landing on a car) when Alex O'Loughlin shoots him in the stomach, causing him to fall out of it at end of a struggle. *''Revenge: Epitaph (2015)'' [Chief Edward Alvarez]: Stabbed in the stomach by Tommy Flanagan. *''A.P.B. (2017) (Episode: Ricochet)'' [Mayor Michael Salgado]: Fatally shot in the chest by an automated camera turret hacked by Ty Olwin. *''Banshee: Requiem (2016)'' [Emilio Loera]: Shot to death by Ulrich Thomsen . Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stage Actors Category:American actors and actresses Serrano, Nestor Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Deaths in Castle Tv Series Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Alias Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Mentalist series Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Les Mayfield Movies Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Puerto Rican actors and actresses Category:Puerto Rican-American actors and actresses Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Promised Land Cast Members Category:Banshee Cast Members Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Homeland Cast Members